Hero another 1: Ninja baby
by Laurender
Summary: A scientist from our multiverse with great knowledge about Naruto is reborn with all his memories and Kakshi Hatakes potential. What will he do, and how will he succeed? Starts from birth, lasts till start of academy.


Hero another

Part 1

Ninja baby

00000000000

My first fanfic. I hope you like it.

By the way, I don't own Naruto.

00000000000

Chapter 1: Proloque

00000000000

A new story was about to be created to a multiverse we all know very well. You know, the one full of Narutoverses. But this story wouldn't start in there, but rather in another multiverse we know even better. Our own.

Yes, an universe not unlike our own. It was going to provide a change for yet another Narutoverse. For as you may not know, our multiverse is weakly connected to Narutos. How else would we have a manga about one of its Narutoverses? Actually, we are mostly the reason for it being a multiverse by writing these fanfics. But this instance of Narutoverse isn't made by my fanfic. I just write up the result that one death in another universe caused.

XXXXXXXX

It was a sunny day in eastern USA. Laurentinus White didn't know it though. He was underground, in a top secret research facility. He was a scientist, who would be world famous if the facility wasn't top secret. He was most of the reason USA was worlds top country, having created many militarist and common inventions.

At the moment he was in his office. It was quite plain. One half of the room was for his computer. He used it mostly for two things: his job, and programming. He was quite good at programming too, having started it as a child. The other half of the room just had a bed and a shelf full of manga, mostly Naruto.

USA was in danger. Russia had decided to shoot all their nuclear missiles as their last resort to win. No one knew what to do, and they had only half an hour before impact. Well, not no one. Laurentinus was in hurry, He had an untested solution for large amount of missiles. He just had to wish it worked, and in time.

XXXXXXXX

High in the sky flew a one-man rocket. Laurentinus hoped he would find the missiles before they were to low. His last invention would cause massive damage if used near civilication. 'Oh, there they are. Finally' Laurentinus tought relieved. He aimed the rocket accurately to a place he would collide with the missiles. He was just that smart.

At the moment of impact, Laurentinus opened a bottle he had made in a hurry. On the land people could see how the first and last man-made black hole appeared over the ocean and disappeared with the missiles and the rocket.

XXXXXXXX

'Did I do it?' Laurentinus though while opening his eyes. All he could see was darkness. **"Yes, you certainly did save a world" **said someone. Laurentinus turned his head and, after a momentary shock, said: "Your the shinigami! Just like the one in Naruto!" **Yes, I'm certainly the same being you have seen in that manga of yours," **the Shinigami answered, **"but I'm not THE shinigami, but rather king of many." **"What? Are you supposed to be from Naruto or Bleach?" Laurentinus asked. **"From both, and many more. But now to bussines," **the king of shinigami answered, **"It seems you saved your version of humanity, so I guess you can choose where to incarnate" **"So, Naruto world is real, right?" Laurentinus asked.

XXXXXXXX

In a hospital somewhere, a room was full of people. It was a moment of birth. The ocassion had just ended and the new parents looked at their son. "He looks kind of stupid. Lets call him scarecrow," said the father. 'Hey, who are you calling stupid,' thought Laurentinus. "Gaga gu" was they only thing that left Kakashis mouth though. 'Huh? Scarecrow? Kakashi? Good thing I studied japanese, but he didn't need to send me this far,' thought Kakashi.

00000000000

There, hopefully I didn't make that too long, I kinda like writing. But anyway: a scientist who has great knowledge of Narutoverse is reborn as Kakshi Hatake with all his memories. What will he do and how will he succeed? That's for me to know and you to wait to know.

And send me some of those rewies, I want to see if they are as tasty as everyoine says.


End file.
